The present invention relates to a balance control for use in four-channel stereophonic systems or the like. The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a balance control which is quite in its movements and which operates smoothly. It is a further objective that the operating rod of the balance control is reliable. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a control which is readily and accurately assembled.